


I could be cold, I could be ruthless, You know I could be just like you

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: After seeing the love that Kate and Rana share first hand, Zeedan agrees to let her go so long as the deal remains and her parents don't find out. Rana agrees and despite having to keep up appearances, she and Kate are finally able to at least be together in secret again which after time apart is more than enough for them. But when Rana's parents discover the truth, how far will they go to keep the women apart?Title comes from the song "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of based on the new kidnapping spoilers but with a few twists and turns. Warning for themes of violence and threats and Homophobia.

Happiness, if someone would ask Rana how she felt now that she was (at least behind closed doors) free, she would tell them that she was full of happiness. After an extremely tearful heart to heart with Kate where she had confessed the truth about her and Zeedans "reconciliation" which was rightfully met with utter outrage from the other woman and undeniable declarations of love that had been witnessed by a furious Zeedan, things had taken a slight turn for the better. Despite his initial reaction, Yasmeen and Zeedan had a heart to heart of their own and the older Nazir had been able to convince her grandson that he needed to let her go and he had agreed on one condition, Rana stayed living there and they kept up appearances for the deal and the sake of his cafe. Non of the women were happy about the situation and were especially unhappy about Zeedans lack of morality but both Kate and Rana had spent enough time fighting their feelings to know that any way in which they could be together now was a good thing. As hard as it was to face that being together completely was not an option right now, they knew that this was the best option to because who knew what would happen if the Habeebs found out the truth. 

So this was how Rana found herself filling her days with secret rendezvous with the love of her life. Back to the schedule of lustful lunch breaks and secret dinners, except this time Zeedan was painfully aware. They both still felt bad for how much they had hurt Zeedan, but after what he had done to Rana by agreeing to this horrific deal in the first place both women had lost a lot of respect for the man. During the day they could be together and Rana had never felt more at peace and loved and for a few hours they could push their predicament to the back of their minds and just be, but in the evening when they were forced to part ways with whispered promises and gentle kisses, Rana returning to a house that was no longer home and to an evening of silence and glares and fake smiles. 

Today made it three weeks since this new arrangement had been made and Rana and Kate were enjoying their lunch break together. Imran had agreed to let them use his new flat as a base for their time together. Rana was forever thankful for his brother and his support. The two women lay on his couch, Kate on her back with Rana lying against her chest , Kate's fingers running softly through her girlfriends hair, Rana's eyes fluttering close in contentment. 

"What are you thinking about?" Rana's eyes opened and she turned her head up with a smile.

"You." Kate laughed and kissed her head. 

"You're so cute. How are you this cute?" 

"hmm just natural talent I guess. You're pretty adorable yourself babe." Rana reached up and tapped Kate on the nose to emphasis her point and she giggled when Kate kissed her finger. 

"I wish we could stay here forever." Kate felt the same but could never resist a moment to wind her up.

"I dunno, I think we'd probably get pretty sore and smelly if we stayed on this couch forever, plus I'm pretty sure your brothers wants his living room back at some point." Rana rolled her eyes thinking two could play at this game.

"Well if that's how you feel maybe I'll just head back to the medical center early." Rana pushed herself up off of Kate and made to stand up. 

"Oh no you don't!" Rana let out a squeal as Kate wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back down on top of her. Both women were laughing hysterically as Kate brushed the hair out of Rana's face. Suddenly Kate stopped laughing, simply staring up at the woman she adored. Rana stared back, a look of confusion on her face. Her arms rested either side of Kate's head as she lay on top of her. 

"What?" she let out a nervous chuckle as she spoke. Even with all they've been through, one loving look from Kate easily make Rana's heart race and stomach flutter. 

"Nothing. I just- I love you so much." Those were the words that Rana would never get tired of hearing. She lowered herself down slightly to connect their lips, putting as much love as possible in to the action. Every time they kissed Rana couldn't believe just how well their lips fit together, she knew it was cheesy but it was almost as if her lips had been sculpted for the simple pleasure of claiming Kate Connors over and over again. They pulled apart with a soft pop. 

"I love you too." Suddenly the sound of an alarm blasting out of Kate's phone made them both groan in sadness and frustration. It meant their lunch breaks were soon to end and they'd have to return to their dismal fake lives. "I swear these lunch breaks get shorter and shorter." Rana sat up and pulled Kate up with her. They sat quietly for a few seconds simply holding hands, neither of them wanted to leave but they knew deep down they had to. "I wish we could be spend just one night together." Kate brought Rana's hand up to her mouth and kissed it. 

"I know babe, I know but I can't let you go again so if this is the only way we can be together then its what we have to do." 

Finally they managed to wrench themselves away from each other and say their goodbyes. 

"I'll call you later." Rana leaned in for one last kiss 

"I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank Kent was tired of waiting. Over an hour he had been waiting for these dumb dykes to get their asses out of Imran's aparment and he was getting frustrated. Frank was not a man who liked to be kept waiting, no matter how much he was being paid. Finally the front door opened and the brunette with the horrific fashion sense exited the building. Throwing his cigarette on the ground he pulled up his camera and took a snap of her face. The dumb bitch was totally unaware of his presence as he took the photographs but he had to admit that she was very attractive, if he didn't know about the disgusting life she lead he would have probably made a pass at her in the pub one night but he was there for one reason only: get proof that these two idiots were continuing their affair and as Kate Connor disappeared out of sight and Rana came out a mere second later, fixing her hair back into a ponytail before looking around to make sure no one had seen them and heading to the medical center.

If only she knew the truth, if only she knew her world would soon once again come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana discovers that her parents know the truth and her father strikes up a terrible new deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start of pretty dark times ahead. You have been warned.

Rana couldn't remember the last time she had felt this nervous. Her day had started out completely normal as she woke up alone in her once marital bedroom, checking her phone to see a good morning text from Kate which was guaranteed to make her smile. She had showered, eaten breakfast with Zeedan and Yasmeen in almost near silence before heading out to work. The rest of the morning had been completely ordinary as she saw her patients and made small talk with the doctors before rushing out the door on the dot at 12:30 to go and meet Kate. It was at this point that a complete wrench had been thrown into her plans as her phone rang and taking it out of her coat pocket, she was shocked to see her father was calling her. With shaking fingers she answered the call.

"Dad? hi." 

"Rana." his voice was cold and collected as he addressed her like a business associate rather than his only daughter. "Your mother and I need to speak to you. Could you please come over to the house this afternoon."

"Uh yeah of course. I'll be there in half an hour." Rana was about to ask how they were but before the words could come out her father had simply said goodbye and hung up the phone. She quickly fired off a text to Kate telling her what had happened before heading to street cars and getting herself a cab. 

The whole ride over to her childhood home, Rana found it increasingly difficult to sit still. Her palms were sweating profusely and her throat was dry and sore. Her fidgeting must have been obvious as Tim raised his eyebrows at her in his rearview mirror.

"You alright Rana love?" Rana plastered on the fake smile she had grown so accustomed to before answering.

"Yeah, of course just not feeling too great." Tim gave her a smile and a nod in return as he pulled in to her parents street. Rana thanked him and handed over the cash, taking a deep breath as she stepped out of the car and headed up the path to the front door. 

She felt as if she was walking in slow motion with every step she took. Memories of her childhood came flooding back of her delaying her walk home from school by any means necessary, knowing that she would probably be scolded for something or another, she always was. Rana was never good enough for them, especially now. She raised her hand and tentatively knocked on the door, knowing that she had lost the privilege of simply being able to walk in the second her parents had learnt about her infidelity. After a few moments the door opened to reveal her father.

"Hi dad." The words came out quieter than she had meant them to and she could tell by the look on his face that yet again she had made him angry and disappointed. Without a word he walked back in to the house, silently beckoning her to follow him. As she closed the door and entered the living room, a man she didn't recognise was sitting in an arm chair sipping a cup of tea and her mother was nowhere to be seen. "What's going on?" 

"After everything that your mother and I have given you in life Rana, why do you continue to be so selfish?" 

"I don't understand?" Her father snatched a file up off of the coffee table and thrust it in to her hand. 

"You are a horrible liar and once again you have bought undeniable shame on this family." Rana felt sick as she opened the file to find pictures of herself and Kate. 

"Where did you get these?" Rana couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

"You dare to raise your voice to me when you continue to destroy our family with this disgusting choice you are making." Rana felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm disgusting? I'm your daughter and you basically sold me to Zeedan like a prize cow at a market. You're supposed to love me no matter what." 

"You lost any right to my love or respect the second you decided to shame our entire family. I will not have you behaving this way. If you won't stay married to Zeedan then I have to find another way to contain this."

"Contain what? In case you've forgotten dad this is my life not yours, who I love is my decision and I'm sorry that you're upset by this but I can't change who I am and I can't change who I love. I love Kate and if you---" Hassan picked up a photo frame containing one of Rana's baby pictures and threw it across the room, causing Rana to let out a slight scream of terror. As this was happening, the other man simply sat in silence.

"You will not speak to me in that manner. You lost any right to make any decisions in your life and from now on you will do as I say."

"I won't" Rana shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh I think you will. Frank, why don't you show her what else you've been up to." Frank put down his tea and searched through a large black rucksack before pulling out a second folder. "This is my associate Frank Kent and he is going to be taking you to your new home."

"What?" Rana tried her best to sound assertive but her voice was shaking with terror. 

"If you won't behave then you will leave Weatherfield and you will never come back. I have arranged for you to go and live in Pakistan with my sister, far away from that filthy whore you say you love." 

"You can't be serious? What would possibly make you think I would agree to this? It's sick." 

"Oh you will go along with this, if you want to protect your precious lover." The words were spat out like pure venom and Rana felt her heart stop. Surely he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"No..you wouldn't...I don't believe you."

"Frank." Frank simply held out the folder for her to take and upon opening it Rana felt as though she might vomit.

Inside the folder were dozens of photos of her girlfriend. Walking to the Bistro, at the gym, talking to her brother in the street and the most disturbing of all, a photograph of Kate sleeping, looking as beautiful as ever as she lay dreaming unaware of the horror in her home. Rana's hands gripped the photos with a white fury grip.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god I will kill you." Rana squared up to this man who was over double her size as anger fuelled every inch of her body. Her breath came out in short harsh pants and her blood was boiling. 

"You won't be doing anything."

"I'm calling the police." 

"Do you not think I have other people watching her just waiting for my phone call."

"You are lying." 

"Are you sure you are willing to risk that Rana?" She stood in silence for a moment as the words sunk in and she realised that this man, her father who was supposed to love her unconditionally and take care of her wanted nothing more than to send her as far away as possible just to protect their precious family honour and he knew that if she loved Kate as much as she said she did that Rana would do anything she could to protect her. Rana sobbed, dropping the photographs and sinking on to the sofa, head in her hands.

"Mum will never allow this. Where is she?" 

"Your mother is well aware of this new arrangement and she no longer wishes to see you." The room was silent as Rana weighed out her options. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Kate, the thought of losing her when they had only just found their way back to one another was unbearable but the mere thought of Kate getting hurt or even worse was more painful than Rana could even dare think about. 

"If I go. I want it in writing, I want you to swear to me that you will not touch Kate, you will leave her alone and she will not be harmed in any way."

"You have my word." Rana almost wanted to laugh, her fathers word meant nothing now but she simply had no choice but to believe him.

"Can I at least say goodbye? Kate knows I was coming here, she will come looking for me." Hassan shook his head. 

"I cannot risk you warning anyone of our little arrangement. I have purchased new clothing and toiletries for you and you will be leaving in 10 minutes." Her father stared at her with a look of pure hatred. "I'll make sure Zeedan gets his cafe, it's the least I can do for him having to put with scum like you." Grabbing her hand he forced his way in to her coat pocket and pulled out her phone before smashing it under his foot. "You brought all this on yourself Rana, remember that."

He walked out the room, Frank close behind him and as the living room door slammed shut Rana broke down. How had this happened, how had this become her life simply because she had fallen in love. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Kate and she ached for her. The idea that she might never see her again was something she did not want to even think about. There had to be a way out of this horrible fate.

As Rana was struck with a great sense of fear she did something she hadn't done for a long time. She bowed her head and she prayed, she prayed for her safety and prayed that everything would be alright but most of all she begged for anyone who was listening, if there was anyone, that her father would stick to his word. As awful as everything was she knew she could leave, she could leave if it meant keeping Kate safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate starts to worry about Rana's disappearing act after their cancelled lunch date.

"Hi you've reached Rana Nazir, I'm not available right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you." 

Kate sighed as she hung up the phone. That was the 5th time that Rana's phone had gone straight to voicemail and Kate had already left 4 messages. It had been 3 hours since Rana had text her telling her that her parents had reached out and wanted to see her but since then it had been radio silence and it was safe to say that Kate was worried. She had one hour left on her shift but she was going to see if she could cut out early, it was a particularly slow day and she'd already text Aaron asking him if he could come in early, she just had to convince Michelle. 

"Michelle-" 

"Go." 

"What?"

"You've been in and out on your phone all afternoon and you've had your head in the clouds all day. I know you're itching to run out of here and we can manage so go, but don't say I don't do anything for you." Kate breathed a sigh of relief

"Thanks Michelle, I owe you one." 

"Too right ya do." Kate rushed out the back to get her coat and bag. 

Pulling out her phone to see no new messages she decided to head to the medical center and check on Rana in person.

As she left the bistro she walked fast, anxious to see that Rana was alright. She felt like she was probably overreacting but with everything that had happened recently, especially where her parents were concerned, Kate needed to be sure. She pushed open the door to the Medical center to find it almost empty. Liz stood behind the reception desk filing her nails and she gave Kate a small smile when she saw her.

"Hiya love. Need an appointment?" 

"Hi Liz, no I'm actually looking for Rana." 

"Oh I wouldn't say that name too loudly in here today." Kate looked at her with confusion.

"What? why?"

"Ran out of here the second her lunch break started and then called up after lunch and said she was sick and going home. No cover at all, the doctor was NOT happy." Now Kate was really worried, if Rana had called in sick after her lunch then whatever happened with her parents must have been really bad. Her heart beat quickened and her palms started to sweat. She coughed slightly to clear her throat and force the words out.

"Oh right, I'll go see if she's in then. Thanks Liz."

"See ya love." 

As she left the medical center she dreaded knocking on the Nazir's door but she knew that Rana wouldn't be at Imran's because she still had the keys. She raised her head and knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds later it was opened by Zeedan who upon seeing who it was tried to slam it shut again.

"Zee wait!" Kate stuck her foot in the door. 

"What are ya playing at Kate? you've got a lot of nerve coming round here." Kate ran a hand through her hair.

"Look I didn't come here for a fight Zeedan, I just wanted to check on Rana. She's not answering her phone and Liz said she went home sick this afternoon." 

"She's not here and I haven't seen her since this morning." 

"Zeedan please she went to her parents earlier and i'm just-" Zeedan shushed her and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it Kate, whatever Rana's got going on is nothing to do with me anymore. She's your problem now." Kate let out a huff of disbelief at his words and took a step back.

"I know you're hurt Zeedan but this isn't you."

"You don't know me and you definitely don't care about me so just get lost Kate. You and our friendship mean nothing to me now." Kate jumped slightly as he slammed the door shut. She pulled out her phone again and dialed Rana's number. Once again, straight to voicemail.

"Rana babe it's me again, look I'm really starting to get worried now can you please just give me a ring back so I know you're alright. I love you." Hanging up, she looked up from her phone to see Imran walking out of the Cabin. "Imran!"

"Y'all right Kate." He held out the open bag of crisps he was carrying. "Quaver?"

"Have you seen Rana today?" 

"Hello to you too."

"Rana never met me at the flat this afternoon, she text me saying your mum and dad wanted to talk to her and now she's not answering her phone and she called in sick to work and now I can't find her..."

"Kate, Kate slow down. Take a deep breath." Kate did as she was told and tried to calm herself down. "What do you mean she went to mum and dad's?"

"I was waiting for her at the flat and then she text me saying she'd got a call from ya dad and that he said he needed to see her and that was the last I heard from her." 

"Let me see the text." Kate pulled the text up on her phone before handing it over to Imran. 

"You don't think they've know do ya? about me and Rana." 

"I doubt it, I'd have probably gotten an ear full if they did. We don't exactly hide our feelings in the Habeeb family, well except for Rana." 

"Then where is she?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears streamed down her face as she sat silently in the back of the black van. Her heart ached for Kate and it almost felt like she hadn't seen her for days. The idea that she was never going to see her again had already literally made her sick to her stomach twice now and her throat burned. She had no idea where she was going to right now and she couldn't believe that this was happening but if this was what it took to make sure that no harm came to Kate, then she knew she had to do it. She just hoped one day Kate could understand and forgive her. A million thoughts were running through her head right now; I should never have agreed to that deal, I should have ignored that message, I wish I'd told Kate I loved her more. She had grown up in a community where people like Kate were judged severely and considered broken but she had never felt that way and she knew that the beautiful woman she had fallen in love with was the most beautiful person both inside and out and she was always going to love her, no matter how far away her father tried to send her, that was never going to change. Rana just hoped that one day she would make it back to her and that Kate would be willing to forgive her when she did. 

The car pulled to a stop in what looked like the middle of nowhere. She didn't know how long they'd been travelling but she squinted in the sunlight as the van door was pulled open to reveal a large yet rundown country cottage. Frank Kent stood glaring down at her.

"We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update this time. Next chapter will be longer. enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Imran becoming increasingly worried for Rana's safety as Rana desperately tries to contact the Street.

Rana exited the car, her eyes never leaving the cottage. She knew she had seen it before, perhaps even been here but she could not remember when or why. The front door opened and she was surprised to see a familiar face walk out of the door. 

"Chacha Aakif?" She was shocked to see her Uncle stood before her. She had not seen him for many years after a fall out between him and her father had caused them to become estranged. Clearly this was no longer the case.

"Hello Rana. Please come in." Rana hesitantly followed him inside the cottage. It looked like no one had lived here in a long time. 

"Why am I here? Since when do you and dad even talk anymore. I haven't seen you for so long." 

Her uncle turned and stared her down. 

"Whatever happened between your father and I is between us and my brother needed my help. It is Allah's way for me to help him." 

Rana jumped as Frank dropped her bags with a heavy thud by the door before handing her a bag with her passport and plane tickets in. She shuddered as she realised that he must have been inside the Nazir home to get her passport. She took the documents from him and with that he made to leave.

"Wait!" Frank stopped in the doorway. "Please, I just need to know for sure that if I do this, you'll leave Kate alone. Please just tell me she will be safe." 

"She will be, but daddy dearest told me that if try to run away or ever come back that I should immediately head to that Bistro and make friends with your little girlfriend. Keep that in mind." The door slammed shut as Rana gasped in horror, a sob escaping her mouth. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She hasn't been in the Rovers." 

"I called everyone I could think of but no one's seen her."

Kate groaned in frustration as she and Imran hit a dead end. They had been searching for Rana for hours and had zero luck. Her phone continued to go to straight to voicemail and Kate was starting to fear the worst. 

"You need to go to your parents." Imran let out a small laugh.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with them either." 

"well do you have a better idea? All we know is that is the last lead we have on where she could be. Imran please!" He nodded. 

"Yeah of course you're right. If she's not there what do we do?" 

"Well we go to the Police of course." 

"They won't do anything for at least 24 hours."

"Oh I'll make them do something!" Imran grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Kate you need to calm down!" 

"I can't!" her voice cracked as she shouted the words at him, desperately trying not to look into his eyes, he and Rana had the same eyes. "I can't calm down and I have to find her. We only just started this and I can't let it go. I can't lose her now and wherever she is I'm going to find her. Think about it Imran, if your parents DO know about us then what wouldn't they do to preserve the family honour? Rana told me that they would do everything they could to protect the family name."

"She's right. They would. But we can't go in there all guns blazing, it's only going to make all of this ten times worse." Tears were running down Kate's face and she was doing little to stop them.

"I love her so much Imran." She whispered it like a secret but the look on her face was as good as shouting it from the rooftops. He pulled her gently in to his arms and rubbed her back.

"I know you do. We will find her." 

Kate was so glad of the comfort that she missed the single tear that rolled down his cheek as he held her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rana sat silently on the sofa in her Uncle's living room. He was currently on the phone in the other room, talking rapidly in Urdu. She was sure she had heard her father's name but other then that she wasn't really listening. All she could think about was Kate and how devastated she would be when she found out what had happened. Would she find out the truth? would her parents make it seem like she had abandoned her lover? Either of these scenarios was threatening to break her heart in two and Rana once again found herself crying. She didn't even bother wiping her eyes as he walked back in to the room.

"I am going out for a few moments. There is tea in the kitchen. I'll only be down the road so please don't make things worse by trying to leave." And with that he was gone.

She scoffed at his idea of her trying to leave. She had no idea where she was and she had no phone. Suddenly Rana was struck with the idea that as old as this place was, there may still be a landline phone that worked somewhere. Jumping up off the sofa she desperately but quietly started searching the house. She searched and searched and found nothing until finally when searching through the draws in her Uncle's study she was able to find an old mobile phone that by some mere miracle had some battery left. Her fingers were shaking as she dialed the all too familiar number.

It felt as though the phone was ringing forever until finally she heard the click and the beautiful sound of Kate's voice filled her ears.

"Hello?" Rana gasped in delight at the sound of her girlfriends voice and began to sob all over again.

"Kate!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate had been sat in Imran's flat when her phone had started to ring. Imran had left only a moment ago to go and see his parents. She didn't recognize the number but something inside her was telling her she needed to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Kate!" At that moment Kate Connor swore she had never heard a sound more beautiful than Rana's voice.

"Oh my god Rana I've been worried sick! Where are you?" The line was crackly as she tried desperately to hear her girlfriend. "what? Rana say that again."

"My parents...take...threatened you....." There were the only words that Kate could heard through the terrible line. 

"Rana where are you please?"

"I don't know." Kate was also sobbing by this point.

"Imran just went to your mum and dad's." She hoped that this call wasn't as choppy for Rana as it was for her. "I swear I will find you Rana. I love you." 

"I love--" Suddenly the line went dead. 

"No no no." Kate desperately redialed the number but it went straight to voicemail. She quickly dialed Imran's number. 

"Kate what is it? did you find her?" 

"No but she called me. Imran, your parents, they took her somewhere. They are the ones behind this." Imran felt his blood boil.

"Hurry up and meet me down here now, let's go get our girl."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I'm coming." The pounding on the door did not stop until Saira Habeeb pulled it open. She was surprised to see her son but her expression soon turned to anger as she saw who was with him. "Imran. You dare to bring that girl here." 

"Where's Rana? What have you done with her?" Kate begged. 

"I can assure you I have no idea where she is." 

"Save it mum, she called Kate, we know the pair of you threatened Kate in someway to get Rana to go along with whatever sick and twisted plan you've concocted."

"Imran I'm being serious, I have no idea what you're talking about." Imran looked her deep in the eyes.

"She's telling the truth." 

"How do you know?" Kate demanded, clinging desperately to his arm.

"Because I know." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her down.

"Look Mrs Habeeb, I understand that this entire situation has been difficult for you and your husband, i get it. But this wasn't easy for Rana to accept either, she fought it all the way because she was so scared to lose her family but you can't hate her for who she is because she's still the same person. So please, please no matter what you think of me, please help us find her. She told me on the phone that her parents had taken her, if its not you it has to be your husband. Where is he?"

"He's on his way to the airport. He and your uncle are going to visit your aunt in Pakistan. She's sick." Imran scrunched his face up in confusion. 

"I spoke to her on the phone two days ago on her birthday and she was absolutely fine. She never mentioned that da...oh my god."

"What? what is it?"

"It's a cover. Dad's taking Rana to Pakistan. He used to threaten her with it all the time when we were kids and she messed up, I never thought he'd actually do it." Saira covered her mouth in horror. As much as she didn't approve of her daughter's behaviour this was taking it all way too far. 

"Mum is he going straight to the airport?" She shook her head. 

"He was going to pick up your uncle first but I don't have the address, this was the first time they'd spoken in years." 

"Does he still live in that crappy little cottage?" Again she nodded. "I know where it is." Kate was rooted to the spot in pure shock. She couldn't believe Rana's own father would do this to her. It made her feel sick. 

"I can't go with you. As much as I disagree with your father I still cannot support any of this. But take my car." She reached on to the table next to the door, picking up her keys and handing them to her son. Imran raced to the car.

"Thank you." Kate said sincerely, staring at Rana's mother. For a moment she thought she was going to say something else to her but it never came and the door was shut in her face.

"Kate come on!" Imran shouted from the car. Kate shook herself out of her shocked state and bolted for the car.

They had no time to lose.They had to get to Rana before Hassan carried out his plan. They just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana vows to not give up as Kate and Imran desperately race to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates! hope you enjoy. x

Rana's emotions were on overdrive after the call lost its connection and with it she had lost what she saw as her only chance of escape. She searched desperately around the room for a charger but if there was one it was very well hidden. The second she had heard Kate's voice on the phone, Rana had made a silent vow to herself that nothing was going to keep her from getting back to Kate eventually, even if she had to find a way from Pakistan. Putting the phone away so that they wouldn't know she had found it, Rana made her way to the window to take in her surroundings. All she could see were trees solidly covering anything that could give her some indication of where she was. She knew that she had been here as a child but she had not been old enough to have many memories about the cottage.

 

As she stared out the window her thoughts once again turned to Kate, as they so often had over the last several months. She knew that the small amounts of information she had fed her on the phone would spur Kate to at least try to find her but as much as she wanted, no NEEDED to be with her, Rana dreaded to think what would happen if Kate did somehow find her. Rana jumped as the sound of a door slamming brought her back into the room. She could hear two male voices floating up the stairs and she instantly recognised one to be her father but the second was not her uncle. She could only guess that the second voice belonged to her father's henchman that had brought her here. Quietly, Rana crept out of the study on to the landing and towards the top of the stairs so she could hear what was being said.

 

"Any news on the girl?" Hassan asked, his voice was hushed as if he almost knew that Rana was listening. She felt like a child again, hiding at the top of the stairs with Imran after their parents had told them to go to bed but she knew if she was caught this time it wouldn't be a simple reprimand ending with her and her brother running giggling into their bedrooms.

"My guy says she came running out of your sons flat about an hour ago looking extremely distressed and then the two of them ran off to that taxi company." Rana's heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was trying to escape out of her chest.

"That boy causes nothing but trouble for me these days. I assume you told your guy to follow them?"

"Obviously, not my first time pulling a job like this."

"Just make sure he does what needs to be done if they get in our way." Rana had heard enough as she raced down the stairs.

"No!" Hassan and Frank were both shocked by her outburst. "You gave me your word that if I came with you that you would leave Kate alone." Rana stared down her father waiting for him to reply but no response came so she carried on. "And Imran is your son! How can you treat us like this? Don't think I don't know what you mean when you say do what needs to be done if they get in the way." She didn't know where this new found confidence had come from but Rana marched up to her father until they were standing face to face.

"You will show some respect." Rana laughed in her father's face.

"Respect is earned not a birth rite. Isn't that what you used to tell us _Dad?_ " The last word was spat at him with pure venom. Before Rana could speak another word she found herself looking at the other side of the room as her father's hand swung up and slapped her hard across the face. Tears filled her eyes as her hand instinctively flew up to her burning cheek. 

"You have always been the biggest disappointment of my life and the sooner you are gone, the better all of our lives will be. I'm sure it won't take long for that whore you call your girlfriend will move on to corrupting her next victim." 

"Don't you dare speak about her like that. Bad mouth me, hit me, ship me off to wherever you want, do WHATEVER you want to me but Kate Connor is the most amazing person I have ever met and If you do anything to her I will personally make sure you pay. No matter what I have to do or where I have to do it, you will not break us because we share a love that you could never understand." 

Rana braced herself for another attack before the sound of a car pulling up outside the cottage stopped them all in their tracks. Frank stepped to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"It's them Sir." Rana felt herself freeze in fear at this news. Before she had time to react her father had grabbed her and was hastily trying to pull her to the door. Rana thought back with all her might until her father hissed in to her ear. 

"One sound from you and Kate gets a bullet through the brain." Rana immediately fell silent and stopped fighting. It was a risk she just couldn't take. 

The room was soon filled with the sound of banging on the front door and Kate's shouts soon followed.

"Rana! Rana it's me! I know she's in there and I'm not leaving without her so open this damn door." Kate's shouts were soon joined by Imran's as her father dragged her outside through the back door. He lead her into a small garage in which an old beat up car was waiting for them. Rana would have laughed at just how much time and planning they'd put into this whole situation if the fact wasn't currently ripping her heart in two. Hassan bundled her into the car before opening up the garage door and jumping in to the drivers seat and starting up the car.

As the car pulled out of the garage, Rana looked in to the side mirror to see Imran chasing after the car, they had clearly broken in to the house but where was Kate? Rana's father picked up the pace as they rounded the corner of the cottage and Rana swore her heart stopped in her chest as she saw Kate running out of the cottage, Frank hot on her heels, blood seeping out of a cut above his eyebrow and running directly for the car. 

"KATE NO!" Rana screamed and she knew she only had one chance to stop her father. Rana lunged herself over and grabbed the wheel, turning the car away before it could hit Kate and sending it swerving into the trees. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If any one asked Kate about the next few seconds, she would tell them how it felt as if her entire world had stopped turning and everything was in slow motion as she saw Rana and her father's car crash into the trees. It felt almost as if all the breath had momentarily been stolen from her lungs as thousands of different scenarios ran through her mind and it was like she was frozen.

_RUN_

her mind was screaming at her to run to Rana but it was taking a moment for her feet to catch up. Imran had made it round to the front yard and ran straight for the car. As she finally made a move to run to her girlfriend she felt cold hard metal digging in to her back and a hand around her throat. 

"Make one move bitch and I'll put a bullet in your spine." Kate put her hands up as a sign of surrender. 

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." Imran had managed to Rana out of the car and Kate was relieved to see that other than being shook up, she didn't appear to be hurt. As soon as she saw Frank holding Kate she made to run over but Kate held up a hand to stop her.

"Please, you don't have to do this." Kate pleaded with him. "If you go, we won't say a word. You can just walk away." Frank laughed as he pressed the gun in tighter, Kate cringed.

"I walk and I don't get my money, so you see that's a problem for me."

"Let her go. Please let her go." Rana had tears streaming down her face as she begged him. 

"Look the police are on their way so whatever my father was paying you surely it isn't worth your freedom? I'm a solicitor, I can get you out and whatever my father is offering you I'll get you double if you just let Kate go." 

It was almost like something out of a movie as they were caught in this stand off. Rana couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend as she mouthed "I love you", a sentiment Kate returned with a nod as a tear ran down her cheeks.

Rana didn't know what to do but she knew they had to get out of their and fast.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliffhanger! Don't hate me!! Kate will be fine


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana struggles to move on from what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got quite intense, you have been warned

_I love you_

Rana mouthed the words to her girlfriend as tears streamed down her face, she couldn't bring herself to look away from Kate if she tried and it seemed this was a mutual feeling as Kate's gaze burned in to her skin. A simple nod of the head was what she received in return but it spoke volumes to her, it told her that Kate knew her words to be true and the intensity of her stare told Rana that her feelings were returned but that was something she had known for so long now. 

Sirens could be heard in the distance but they were getting closer and closer, they would be here any minute but Frank's grip on Kate only tightened. Her eyes fell closed and a grimace of pain appeared on her face as he pressed the barrel of the gun into her back. Imran glanced towards the car, he could clearly see his father was starting to stir in the vehicle. 

"The choice is yours. You know that if you hurt her I will make sure you never see the light of day again, but if you let her go you'll be a free man, i'll make sure the police never bother you again and I will get you your money. You have my word on that. What's it going to be?" 

Rana and Imran could see him thinking it over for a moment before a sick smile appeared on his face.

"I think I'd rather do the world a favour and get rid of one of these disgusting perverts." 

"No please! Take me instead."

"Rana!" Kate warned her. "Don't do this." Rana took a few steps closer. 

"I won't fight you. I'll do whatever you tell me to do and I will do everything I can to get you your money. In fact Imran will still double the money if you just let Kate go." 

"Rana please." Imran now joined in Kate's begging. 

They returned to the silent stand off for what felt like hours as Rana waited for his answer. It was ultimately broken by Kate speaking.

"I'm sorry." Rana was confused at her words. 

Before she had time to process Kate's apology, her girlfriend had somehow managed to get one arm out of Frank's grip and bring it up HARD against his nose. Frank yelped in pain and Kate took advantage of this momentary lapse to break completely out of his grasp and knock him to the ground. He dropped the gun and she kicked it away before running as fast as she could towards Rana. Imran quickly ran to stop Frank from getting up as Rana met Kate halfway and sobbed with joy as she pulled her in to her arms, gripping her so tight that she thought she might break her but she couldn't bring herself to loosen the grip. Kate held on just as tight, her face in Rana's hair as she breathed her in. Rana pulled back only to grab Kate's face and kiss her hard, not caring who was around. 

As Kate pulled back she had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she took hold of Rana's hand in one of hers while the other reached up to wipe away the tears.

"I love you so much." Rana smiled through her tears.

"I love you too." Just as Kate leaned in for another kiss, a shout from Imran made them spring apart.

"Dad no!" Rana turned to see her father standing there, blood dripping down his face and a second gun in his hand. Rana opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as her father pulled the trigger. Rana's eyes closed as she waited for the impact but it never came. The noise was deafening and as Rana opened her eyes, she screamed as she saw the reason why she was not hurt. Kate stood on shaking legs in front of her and she somehow managed to turn to face her girlfriend, blood seeping through her shirt. Her hand reached for Rana as she collapsed to her knees.

"No no no please no." Rana fell with her and caught her in her arms, gently lowering her to the ground. Her vision was almost completely blurred as she sobbed. "Babe, babe please talk to me." Both women were breathing heavily as Rana took off her jacket and desperately tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use. 

"Rana." Her name was a whisper from Kate's lips as she used all the strength she had to grab her girlfriends wrist.

"No, shut up." 

"Rana." She said again. "Look at me, please." This time she listened, her eyes falling on Kate's and in that moment she was broken. She sobbed uncontrollably and threw herself on top of the woman she loved. She was covered in Kate's blood but she didn't care. She was distantly aware of Kate stroking her hair.

"Please don't leave me." She begged, clutching to Kate as if her very touch would save her life. Rana managed to lift her head and when she did she saw Kate was smiling through the pain.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Rana kissed her then. 

"I love you so much. You're gonna be fine." She grabbed Kate's hand and kissed it but it was too late. She was gone and Rana's heart shattered. 

She lay there with her girlfriend, screaming in agony but in the distance she could hear someone calling her name.

_Rana_

_Rana you're safe, it's okay._

_Rana wake up!_

Rana awoke with a start, she was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. Another nightmare. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her gently. 

"You're okay, shh i've got you." She immediately recognised the voice as Kate's and she let out a shuddering breath in relief as she pulled her arms away and took her girlfriend's face in her hands. "I'm here." Kate simply whispered as Rana cried before kissing her through her tears.

"You were dead." Kate pulled her in to a hug and gently stroked her hair.

"Rana you know the truth, tell me the truth." Rana pulled back but kept a tight grip on Kate's hands.

"The police got there. The bullet missed." Kate nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "My father is in jail."

"He's in jail and so is Frank Kent. They can't hurt us anymore." Another kiss to the forehead and one on the lips. Kate settled back down in the bed and opened her arms for Rana to lie down with her. "We're safe." 

"We're safe, we're safe." Rana repeated it to herself like a mantra as she lay in Kate's arms. 

The nightmares were becoming less and less frequent as time went on but on nights like this Kate's heart ached for her girlfriend and she just wished she could take all the pain away.

They lay in silence for a while, just being together and before long Kate heard Rana's breathing start to even out and she knew she was falling asleep. Kate treasured these moments because she knew at least for now Rana was at peace and she just hoped and prayed that the horrors that woke her would stay away at least for the rest of the night but deep down she knew they would get there, Rana was the strongest person she knew, even if she didn't believe her. Together they would figure it all out...

 

One day at a time.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate are enjoying their freedom and looking to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end everybody, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it

Rana carefully placed the heavy box on the floor before collapsing on to their newly purchased sofa. 

"Thank god that's the last of it." She panted, picking up a bottle of water and taking a large gulp. She was soon joined by her brother who swiped it out of her hand. "Oi get ya own." Imran simply stared at her as he chugged what was left in the bottle. Rana simply rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour but the playful grin on her face showed him that she didn't really care.

"Trust you two idiots to have to move on the hottest day of the year in to a building with a broken bloody lift." Rana nudged him.

"Hey you offered. Besides I thought this was what all of your gym sessions with Kate were for? Surely all that walking only helps you get buff as you call it." 

"Oh absolutely, guns of steel me." Rana rolled her eyes again as her brother flexed. 

"And you call me the idiot." 

Kate came waltzing in through the front door carrying 3 coffee cups and bag of cakes from Roys, a huge smile on her face.

"I come bareing gifts." Rana groaned in appreciation as Kate handed her the coffee.

"God you're the best." Kate leaned down and kissed her.

"I know." She handed Imran his coffee before retreating to their new kitchen to get a plate for the cakes. "This place is going to look amazing when we're done with it!"

"You do realise you can't exactly do much to it when you're renting?"

"Oh but haven't you heard Imran, us gays have a wonderful flare for decorating." She added a ridiculously over the top hair flip to emphasize her point. Imran sniggered as he pushed himself up off the sofa.

"Alright settle down Queer eye, you'll be trying to give me a makeover next." 

"Well I could do something about that beard." Imran gasped in fake horror.

"Touch it and lose a hand!" 

Rana's heart felt so full as she watched the two most important people in her world bantering off each other so easily. She was so thankful that Imran and Kate were so close and that they loved each other almost as much as they loved her.

"Just try it Habeeb." 

"And on that note I'm going to leave you ladies too it. Later sisters!" He left, closing the door behind them and leaving them alone in their new home. Kate dived over the top of the sofa next to her girlfriend and Rana was definitely glad she had put her coffee down as she yelped as Kate basically jumped on top of her.

"Get off me ya lunatic." She was laughing hysterically as Kate placed kisses all over her face. "Off!" Kate joined in the laughter as she pushed herself up but not before grabbing Rana's shirt and pulling her up with her, their lips colliding as they got closer. Rana was the first to pull away, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah but you love me." The look on Rana's face was suddenly serious as she simply stared at her girlfriend. She was struck not for the first time by just how beautiful Kate was and just how deep her feelings actually were. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time and she knew it was a feeling she'd never tire of. 

"yeah, yeah I do." Kate kissed her then and just like she did every time they kissed, Rana felt like it was the first time all over again. 

"Good, I love you too." Kate laid down on the sofa pulling Rana down with her until she was lying in front of her, the perfect little spoon. 

They lay like that for a long time, how long? neither of them were really sure and it didn't matter. They were just content to be together in their new home. 

It had been four months since Kate and Imran had manage to thwart Hassan's kidnap attempt and they hadn't been easy. Rana had struggled in the aftermath, plagued by nightmare after nightmare after nightmare. Eventually through a lot of love and communication, they had started happening less and less. Coming back to the street had been hard afterwards, news of the affair now public knowledge to everyone, including Alya. She had been understandably hurt that not only had her best friends broken her brothers heart but that she was the last one to know about the whole situation. After a couple of months of silence, Zeedan had moved off the street and the three women had started to slowly rebuild their friendship. They didn't exactly hang out together but they were friendly and had coffee together from time to time. 

Things were slowly starting to fall in to place and neither Kate nor Rana could be happier. They were finally free to live their lives together exactly how they wanted to. Rana had never felt more like herself and she thanked the universe every single day that she had found this street and ultimately found Kate. It hadn't been an easy road but Rana knew that if she had to do it all again to get Kate, she would in a heartbeat. She missed her family, even with the way they had treated her but she had Imran and Kate was more than worth it.

"What are you thinking about?" Rana laughed at Kate's words as she was reminded of a very similar conversation they had shared on the day the whole disaster had begun. Rana pulled Kate's arms tighter around her and smiled as she felt Kate kiss her neck.

"Just how lucky I am."

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions of this horrible character I have created, Frank Kent are not the opinions of myself and are strictly for fictional purposes. They have not been written to cause offense in any way. If you are offended by the way I wrote him and do not want to continue reading I understand.


End file.
